Friends Forever
Friends Forever is a song by Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. It is sung in the episode Heroes Disbanded. Lyrics *'Mordecai': ♪And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives♪ *'Rigby': ♪Where we're gonna be when we turn 25♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪We keep thinking times will never change♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪Keep on thinking things will always be the same♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪But when we leave this year we won't be coming back♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪No more hanging out cause we're on a different track♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪You better say it right now cause you don't have another day♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪These memories are playing like a film without sound♪ *'Gwen Tennysom': ♪And we keep thinking of that night in June♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪We didn't know much of love♪ *'Lucy Mann': ♪And there was me and you♪ *'Kenneth Tennyson': ♪Stay at home talking on the telephone♪ *'Rad Dudesman': ♪And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared♪ *'Rayona': ♪Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair♪ *'Skurd': ♪And this is how it feels♪ *'Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': ♪As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends Forever♪ *'Manny Armstrong': ♪So if we get the big jobs♪ *'Helen Wheels': ♪When we look back now♪ *'Alan Albright': ♪Will our jokes still be funny?♪ *'Cooper Daniels': ♪Will we still remember everything we learned in school?♪ *'Jimmy Jones': ♪Still be trying to break every single rule♪ *'Chrono Spanner': ♪Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?♪ *'Ester': ♪Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?♪ *'Kai Green': ♪We keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye♪ *'Rook Shar': ♪Keep on thinking it's a time to fly♪ *'Eunice': ♪And this is how it feels♪ *'Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': ♪As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends Forever La, la, la, la: Yeah, yeah, yeah La, la, la, la: We will still be friends forever♪ *'Dan Zembrobvski': ♪Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪Can we survive it out there?♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪Can we make it somehow?♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪We guess we thought that this would never end♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪And suddenly it's like we're women and men♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?♪ *'Rigby': ♪Will these memories fade when I leave this town♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪We keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Keep on thinking it's a time to fly♪ *'Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': ♪As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The Extordonary Regular Show